You are, and always have been, my dream
by DempeoForever
Summary: This is a crossover/AU. Fitz works at seattle grace hospital as a cardiac surgeon. Derek and Meredith are 2 of his closest friends. He will meet Olivia and will learn how to love her. Rated M just because i know i can't control my imagination around these 2 :).


Fitz always started the morning with a good breakfast, he would make coffee and pancakes. He was that kind of guy. The guy who would bring you breakfast in bed, who would cuddle with you all day while outside is raining. He would be the perfect man for almost all the women out there but still he was single. While every single woman on earth would be lucky and thrilled to be with him, he had high expectations, he wasn't used to bring women home or a night stand type of man. After breakfast, he had a shower and headed to work. He drove a motorcycle, he loved driving it even though Seattle wasn't the best place to drive because of the raining, but he didn't care. Driving his bike was his passion, it gave him chills and freedom. He was born in Los Angeles and he had moved to Seattle two years ago when he was offered to be the head of the cardio surgery by the chief of the Seattle Grace Hospital. He accepted without second thought, mostly because that opportunity game him the chance to start a new chapter of his life. He had to break with the routine and move on.

_-"Good morning Mc Dreamy" _Derek didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. -_"Good morning" _ he simply answered. Derek was one of his closest friends he had in Seattle,maybe the only he could really trust , they were alike , good , kind and simple men.

Fitz loved teasing Derek _- "where's my favorite surgeon?" ._ Derek knew Fitz wasn't talking about him, he smirked at him and answered: _-"She's on her way". _

They sat together in Derek's office, sipping coffee, it was a slow day, no major operations in schedule.

-_"What are you doing?, are you two really paid to sit down on your asses all day?". _Meredith said, leaning on the doorframe. She then approached Fitz and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Derek on the lips. _-"I was talking about you"_ Fitz said. _-"What about me?"_ Meredith said, smiling at him. _-"He was telling me how lucky i'am to have you". _Derek said, interrupting the brief connection between Fitz and Mer. He then, grabbed his wife by the waist and puller her down his lap. She kissed him again, caressing his cheek with her left hand, the two of them were now lost in each others look.

_-Alright… stop it now." _Fitz hissed with a disgusted look on his face. Derek quickly grabbed a pen which was placed on his desk , and threw it at him. -_" Oh shut up,you're just jelous" _Derek said keeping his hands on Mer, who was now kissing his neck. Fitz stoop up and left the room screaming _-"get a roooooooom!" _ He shut the door behind him and all he could hear was Derek and Meredith laughing and screaming back at him _ -"get a freaking lady."_

It was obvious even to Fitz that he needed someone in his life. But it's not easy and one does not simply decide to get a girlfriend. You can't decide because love is not a switch and you can't just turned it on or off whenever you like. You don't look for it, it will find you.

_-"Hey Fitz, are you coming tonight?"_ his toughs were interrupted by derek's voice followed by the a path on his back. _-"Where?! _

_-"I sent you a message"._

_-"Sorry , didn't read that , thought he was just you annoying me which turned to be…. _" Fitz paused for second to look at his phone screen , reading the message, then spoke again_ "….the truth." _

_-"Are you coming or what?" _

_-"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world". _Fitz said with a wide smile.

-_"You're so going to thank me , there are going to be lots of beautiful women"_. Derek said while the two of them were heading to the elevator.

_-"Why are you so obsessed with my private life?"_.

-_"This way you can't stop fantasize about me and my wife in the shower". _Fitz turned his face to him and gave him a light punch on his arm. He arrived to his floor but before stepping off the elevator said _-"by the way she's loud". _The doors of the elevator closed before Derek had the chance to answer.

Day was almost over, Fitz put his helmet on and mount on his motorbike . He took a shower, wore his favorite shirt and pair of jeans. Derek's house was only 15 minutes away. He put on the leather jacket that made him look like a real motorcycle beast. Closed the door and started the engineering . While he was driving, he kept wondering if that night was his lucky one. He was a romantic , he dreamt of love and wanted to find it soon. While his mind wandered, his right hand accelerated making the vehicle race too. His race was soon interrupted by the red light. He stopped while his thoughts took over his mind wander over the happiest moments of his life, and with no surprise they were filled with women figures. The light was green now but he was too distracted, he was swimming in an ocean full of hopes and dreams. A car approached the traffic light, car horn sounds could be heard, the car engineering stopped, light foot steps approaching him .

_-"Are you okay?" ._ He finally came off his clouds and back on earth again, he turned to see who was the person who looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

-_"what?, why?"_. still not sure of what was happening around him.

_-"I honked ten times and you were not moving, i thought you weren't ok, I'm a doctor… "_

He stared at her big brown eyes, and his lips immediately drew a smile. She was still talking, but he wasn't hearing a word, he was mesmerized and looked like a total idiot.

She stopped talking and asked again , this time running her hand on his shoulder _-"are you sure you're okay? you seem a little….." _This time he cut her off.

_"no, I'm great, , I'm sorry… i was thinking and…. ". _He paused for a second and stared ad her again. _"you're gorgeous", _and let out a long sigh. He meant that, he was not used to give away compliments that easily. She smiled.

_-"thank you for waking me up"_ , She blushed and smiled again , then turned around on her toes and walked to her car.

He watched her driving away , and then did the same.


End file.
